


BTS - Jungkook tells you he loves you for the first time

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [58]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sex, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Gentle smut. Vaginal sex.Although this can be enjoyed by itself, we imagine the reader here to be Young-soon, Jungkook’s second serious girlfriend in our headcanon universe. This is set a few weeks after the First time having anal sex with Jungkook scenario which is referenced, and also a few days after the events of The Play.Find all of Jungkook's headcanon fics to date here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - Jungkook tells you he loves you for the first time

“Do you like it?” Jungkook grinned as you finished fastening the last button on the bedding and straightened your side of the duvet. Across the double bed, Jungkook smoothed down the sheets before standing back to admire the floral pattern on the bedspread. Putting on your new bedding had been the finishing touch to you finally moving into your new apartment. It had been over a month in the making, with one thing going wrong after another, but your broken boiler had finally been fixed, the kitchen re-fitted and a new bed put together. Jungkook had purchased the foam mattress after you had mentioned taking out a new credit card to get one, knowing you did not have enough money left over from your monthly salary to cover it. 

You grinned at Jungkook before flopping down onto the bed, spreading your arms wide and savouring the novel sensation as the foam moulded to your body shape. 

“I think I’ll sleep like the dead tonight.” You murmured sleepily. It had taken all afternoon to assemble the flat pack bed and your arms ached. “No springs…” You smiled. 

“I have one like it.” Jungkook said as he slipped next to you. You shuffled your body over the right a little to give him more room as he faced you, curling his feet up behind him. 

“I’ll pay you back…over the next seven years…” You joked. The mattress had been expensive and, while you knew your boyfriend could afford it, you didn’t expect extravagant gifts from him. Despite this, you knew he would protest. 

“You don’t have to do that!” He confirmed, rubbing your covered thigh. 

Your head shook in disagreement but knew that now was not the time to argue. There would be time later to talk about how you could pay him back. Instead, you rested your hand on top of his, stroking the skin there lightly with your thumb. 

“I’m sure you’ll get a lot of use out of it too.” You smirked, flirting a little. He matched your smile, flashing his teeth in a sweet grin as he rolled onto his back and pulled you into him. You could feel the gentle, comforting beat of his heart beneath your head and the warmth of his body under his black t-shirt. Butterflies fluttered in your warm stomach as he held you and, moments later, he surprised you by echoing how you were feeling, his low voice making his chest rumble beneath your ear. 

“I’m really happy.” You felt his head shift above you as he looked down at you and your stomach flipped pleasantly at his admission. “Are you?”

“You sound like my mom.” Grinning to yourself, you bit your lip, suddenly nervous. 

“What?” You felt his warm breath against your head. 

“She asked me that the other week…at the barbecue.” You explained, remembering the way she had cornered you as you were about to leave back to Seoul and bombarded you with questions about Jungkook. 

“What did you say?” He asked curiously. 

You couldn’t help but blush. “I’m always happy these days.” You confessed, feeling relieved to have told him but also a little bashful. You couldn’t help but think you sounded like a wide-eyed teenager who had just discovered boys. 

“Because of me?” You heard the smile in his voice as you turned scarlet, your stomach floundering happily. You pressed your face closer to his shirt, grinning embarrassingly against the soft material. His intoxicating scent, a mixture of spicy deodorant and the sweet, natural scent of him, made you feel giddy.

“Is that a yes?” He teased, moving his hand to stroke your shoulder gently. You thought he also sounded nervous and a little flustered too, but mostly overjoyed. 

“I can’t help it.” You admitted, feeling foolish and unable to look at him. Your cheeks were incredibly warm. “I can’t remember the last time I felt like this with someone.”

“Me too.” His sincerity made your chest quiver and you sighed as you remembered when you first met him, almost five months ago. You had been reluctant to let him take you out, thinking him too young for you. There had also been the embarrassment you felt for your female co-worker who had grew flustered and ditsy whenever him and his band-mates were mentioned. While you weren’t exactly the most qualified person in Seoul, you were an adult with a perfectly professional job and a fairly steady and predictable life. Entering Jungkook’s world of fame and glamour and crazy fans hadn’t exactly been on your Christmas list. Now, you saw how short sighted you had been to not see that his eagerness to get to know you had been sincere and uncomplicated from the start. 

“I was such an idiot.” You murmured, stroking his chest absently as you turned your head to the side, resting flat against him. Your cheeks had finally started to cool down. 

“Why?” 

“I was going to cancel our date.” You admitted. 

“To the funfair?” He grasped what date you meant but sounded a little surprised nonetheless. 

“I didn’t think you were my type.” You muttered quietly, hoping you weren’t upsetting him by confessing this. You thought briefly of your relationships before Jungkook and realised you were paying him a compliment. 

“What’s your type?” He asked, sounding both curious and content. You realised, with relief, he hadn’t been offended by your comment. 

“The type who lets your calls go through to voicemail and doesn’t reply to your texts.” You smirked. “Do you have a type?” You asked, interested in finding out. While you knew he had only seriously dated one other person before you and knew a little about how bad she had been for him, his type was a mystery to you. A moment after the question had left your lips, you realised you weren’t going to find out on this occasion. 

“You.” He whispered against your hair. You had anticipated his reply but it made you grin nonetheless. You gripped his t-shirt tighter in your palms, scrunching up the fabric near his bellybutton.

“Why?” You asked.

“Because I love you.” His voice was steady although you heard his heart rate increase in your ear. While you had your suspicions, his answer took you by surprise and you tried to remain calm as you spoke, hiding how elevated your heart felt to hear it. 

“Really?” You reached for his hand and slipped your fingers through his, resting them against his stomach.

“I realised in Incheon.” His lips pressed against your forehead as he spoke.

“When we had anal?” You smirked. Pulling away from you, he gently slid you off his chest to face you, resting on his side once more. 

He laughed softly, cupping your face in his palm. “When I met your parents.” 

You grinned, finally able to meet his gaze. “They have that effect on everyone.” You quipped.

“They treated me like family.” He sounded proud and your heart throbbed with pride, both for him and your parents. You couldn’t believe how relieved you felt knowing how much they approved of him. 

“My mom asked me just before we left.” You hesitated, realising you were replying to his earlier declaration. Your own heart thudded in your chest. 

“Asked you what?” He murmured softly. 

“If I was in love with you.” You said, remembering. It felt easier to tell him now you knew how he felt. “She said I was an idiot if I wasn’t.” You shook your head with a grin, closing your eyes briefly. 

He paused. “And do you?” 

“Yes…” You whispered. His eyes crinkled at the corners as a wide grin spread over his face. He paused before leaning forwards and capturing your lips softly. You grinned in reply, your teeth pressing against his lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Shifting from your side to your back, he covered your body with his own and pressed you gently into the soft duvet. You were surprisingly appreciative when you realised the new bed wasn’t squeaking and protesting under your joint weight as it usually did. 

Jungkook kissed your lips over and over again, only breaking apart to glance down at your jeans as he helped you unbutton them; pressing his hands between your bodies and sliding them down your legs. His shirt was next to come off, followed by both your underwear and your sighs and moans filled the large room when he pressed and stroked along you. He took his time in making you feel good; his movements comfortable and unhurried, finally nestling himself between your parted thighs to sink into you. He kissed your forehead as he held you close to him, touching his nose to yours, his breath warm and sweet against your face as you made love.


End file.
